


Spying

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Pink pearl is now the mighty protector of the spinel, Popularity, School, Spinel is Silly, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel gets put into the gems in schools program as a spy. Her partner in crime is a pearl. Spinel is attracting a few more people than she bargained for.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel (Steven Universe)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Spying

Spinel hummed to her self heading down the halls to her items in hand.  
Pink pearl followed close behind. "Is this really a good idea, you really draw attention to your self easily," she said.  
"Well pearl, we have no idea what were in for, I could be military training or kittens and rainbows," spinel said making stupid gestures.  
Pink pearl laughed, "I guess I can trust you," she said.

"Oh, yeah bet yeah can I got skill," Spinel said. Her shoes squeaking at every step until she stopped in front of classroom 102.  
"We have the same class schedule," Pink pearl said, standing next to Spinel.  
"Let's go in, I can protect you," Spinel said.  
"Okay, Spinel," Pink Pearl chuckled.  
They walked in calmly. The Teacher had a seating chart up.   
Spinel sat in her seat, which was across the room from pink pearl.  
Humans filed in confused about the new faces.  
Spinel just drew on her paper.   
The human next to her did too. Them calmly exchanging glances ever so often.  
At the end of class, Pink pearl got up and took spinel's hand leading her to the next class.  
Spinel still was drawing on her paper, ignoring the lesson.  
Pink pearl did the same at the end of class, but this time it was gym class.  
They both shapeshifted on gym clothes.   
In the gym, teachers ordered them around. Finally they went to the next class both bored.  
"Hey, spinel!" A gem ran up to spinel.  
"Yeah what's up?" Spinel asked.  
"Aren't you like the spinel?" The gem asked.  
"Yeah," spinel said.  
"Cool, what are you doing here?" The gem asked.  
"Work," spinel said.  
The gem was star eyed.  
Spinel and pink pearl made it to the next class.  
The news spread quick about spinel. Soon she had gems running up to her asking her questions about the diamonds. She answered with confidence and boredom.


End file.
